


An Ever-Present Temptation

by sofreakinmanyfandoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (actually requited love if you've read STARS's fic), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Possibly Unrequited Love, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms
Summary: The events ofFingers On My Skinby STARSdidathing from Anthony's perspective.Updated with two bonus chapters because comments got my muse going again.





	1. Anthony's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fingers On My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503109) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 

> STARS, you horrible influence, how dare you write something that makes me want to write ANOTHER follow-up?! I'm still remixing your other fic! I've already written two sequels to your works! *throws up hands in exasperation before shoving this at you* Take it! This is what you get for your evil unresolved ending!
> 
> I tried my hardest to not plagiarize STARS's beautiful work while keeping the writing style similar but changing it to hopefully reflect Tony's tendency to share details more freely than Loki. That said: credit for the first line goes entirely to STARS, because I just switched the names around. It is HER line. I WILL NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR IT.

In over a hundred years of friendship, Anthony had bathed with Loki dozens of times.

Thor would often drag them both along whenever he was in the mood for a hunt or a quest; or, rather, he would drag Loki along, and Anthony would follow without protest. Such outings always ended with all parties covered in blood and dust, requiring them to strip down and enter the nearest river, a sharp glare from Lady Sif reminding the men that she would be back when she was done, and pity the man who invaded her privacy.

Perhaps less often, but far more enjoyable, were the adventures with just the two of them, searching out things they could use for mischief and magic. Those times involved swimming more than bathing, though they still submerged themselves whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Even their daily activities, sparring or losing themselves for hours amidst dust-covered tomes, frequently left them in desperate need of washing. On those days, Anthony found himself invited to join Loki in the Royal Baths. His friend would dismiss the attendants and the two would be left alone in the grandiose chambers.

And such went today. After a vigorous spar that left Anthony laughing in defeat and Loki quietly pleased at his friend’s lack of censure for use of magic, the Prince had invited the weaponsmith join him in cleansing himself of sweat and dirt.

As he always did, Anthony ignored the burning in his gut as he subtly admired his prince. Desire and shame twisted together – desire for the Prince he found more stunningly beautiful than any other Aesir, and shame because of the disgust that would surely cover Loki’s face were he to discover his friend’s less-than-chaste thoughts.

Yet he couldn’t stop himself from taking as much as he was allowed. When Loki pretended to struggle with washing his back, Anthony laughed and moved to help him. Loki surely could do it himself, but Anthony was more than willing to spoil his friend if it meant the chance to touch his Prince even platonically.

But then – oh! then – then came the best part. Once he had finished running his hands along planes of lean muscles he had long since committed to memory, Loki turned around and began to _wash Anthony in return!_

Anthony had to hold himself carefully, of course, or else Loki might see how his presence and touch affected the weaponsmith, but it was worth the risk. Soft hands ran across muscles weary from metalwork and battle, melting away all tension and stress. Were Anthony in denial of his feelings, he would think there must be some magic involved, but he knew better; the only magic was the hands of the Aesir he trusted more than anyone else touching him, even if it could never be in the way Anthony really wanted.

Oh, how Anthony longed to turn around, to cup his Prince’s face between his hands and kiss him with all that he felt, deeply and passionately! He longed to pull the thinner man against him, let Loki feel what his nearness did to him… but he could not.

Loki was a prince. Loki was a mage and warrior and the greatest man Anthony had ever known. Anthony was just a lowly weaponsmith, blessed to even know Loki, let alone be called his friend. Anthony’s hands were too rough from heavy labor, his manner too coarse, his position too lowly – Anthony was completely and utterly unworthy of _any_ prince, even more so of his beloved Loki. Even if there were the slightest hope of Loki returning his affections, he could never let his show, much less act of them.

As he felt perfect hands retreat from his back, he pasted on his best smirk and turned with a gentle tease on his tongue.

Because despite all that Anthony was not, he would give everything to keep what he was: Loki’s friend.

Everything, including his own happiness.


	2. Hope (Loki's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor discovers something, and does something about it.
> 
> There's only one person to whom Loki will listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went back and read STARS's piece again...and I got this image of Thor and the Warriors Three joking around and making Loki horrified that they'll tell Anthony that Loki has been pining for him. That image progressed, and, well... enjoy the two bonus chapters. XD

When he exited the baths to the sound of Anthony’s gentle teasing, Loki was surprised to find Thor and the warriors three hanging about casually near the door. At the sight of his brother and friend, Thor grinned and shoved off the wall.

“At last you two are finished! We’ve been waiting nearly an hour,” the crown prince said.

“I didn’t realize you had grown a sense of modesty,” Anthony returned in jest. “Had I known your highness had become so sensitive, I’d have turned my back when we all bathed in the river yesterday. Perhaps next time if you beg her with your saddest eyes, Lady Sif will allow you use of her private bathing spot when she is done with it.”

“A sense of modesty is one thing,” Fandral joined in, “but we’d prefer not to become voyeurs.” He was about to continued, mouth already open to speak his next sentence, but Hogun grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him into the baths behind an eager and very sweaty Volstagg.

Loki caught a hint of red spreading across his friend’s cheeks as Anthony quickly excused himself to return to his forge and felt a stab of pain through his heart. That such a casual jest implying more to their relationship than what was should mortify his friend so was confirmation that Loki’s interest would never be returned. With a heavy heart, he brushed past his brother, intending to sulk in his rooms, only to be stopped by Thor’s hand wrapping around his shoulder.

“Brother,” Thor asked, forehead wrinkled in puzzlement, “why are you and Anthony still trying to keep your relationship a secret?”

The younger prince jerked free, anger growing. “There is no relationship between Anthony and myself beyond friendship, which we have never hidden.”

“Loki, you can lie to me about many things and I will believe you, but not this. Everyone can see how you look at each other. You have loved him for years, and he has loved you nearly as long. Do you think Father would not approve? Yes, Anthony’s family may be mere tradesmen, but he is unparalleled in his craft throughout the realms, rivaled only by the dwarves, and Odin would not consider such a gifted weaponsmith unworthy of –”

“Speak not of that which you do not understand!” Loki hissed, drawing in upon himself. “Anthony regards me as a friend, and nothing more. Do not meddle where your advice is not wanted, _Brother_.”

Thor sighed as his brother stormed off. So that was how it was, then: not only could Loki not see what was plain in Anthony’s eyes whenever the weaponsmith looked at him, but he was in such denial of Anthony’s returned affections that he would not hear a word of what half of Asgard already knew to be fact. Resolving his bath could wait, Thor went off in search of the one person who might be able get through to the mage.

\----------

“I missed you at dinner, Love.”

Loki did not look up from his book as his mother entered his room and came up behind him, despite having read nothing since he picked it up hours ago. “My apologies, Mother. My mind has been somewhat occupied as of late.”

“Mmm, so I’ve heard,” the queen said softly, placing her hands on her youngest son’s shoulders. “I don’t blame you; Anthony is quite the young man.”

The prince stiffened. “I don’t know what Thor has been telling you, but –”

“He has only told me,” Frigga interrupted, “that though my youngest is one of the cleverest young men in all the realms, he has been blind to what all of us around him have seen for a very long time.” She came around him and sat on the other end of the chaise, requiring Loki to move his feet lest they be sat upon. “Loki, anyone near you and Anthony can see that you love each other. You carry your heart in your eyes, as does he. Do not mourn a love unrequited when it is not.”

At her words, Loki froze, only able to stare at his mother. Thor was often dense when it came to relational matters and could easily be mistaken, but Frigga? The queen was the wisest person Loki knew. If she had seen signs that Anthony might return his affections…

The prince shot out of his seat and pressed a quick kiss to his mother’s cheek before darting for his bedroom door, hope blooming in his chest.

Frigga smiled as she watched her son rush off. It was about time those two saw what was right in front of them.


	3. Resolution (Anthony's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd meant to hide away long enough to regain control of his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering why I capitalize "Prince" during Anthony's perspective but not Loki's, it's because Anthony sees the position as one of supreme importance, while to Loki it is merely a fact of circumstance.

Anthony had been standing in his forge, gripping his drafting table, for several hours while fighting back panic. If _Fandral_ of all people could see his affections, surely Loki would see them soon, and that could not happen. He would not lose the one person in his life who mattered the most because he could not keep his emotions under control. He would not!

Just as he was finally able to breathe again, the door to his forge slammed open and in rushed the Prince himself.

“Anthony!” Loki pulled up right in front of him and looked him in the eyes, his own bright from exertion, his hair mussed instead of in its usual sleek perfection. Anthony found the look devastatingly beautiful. “I’ve just heard something, and I need you to confirm for me if it is true.”

Taking in Loki’s energy, Anthony found a small smile growing on his face. “I’ll certainly do my best, my Prince.”

“Do you love me?”

The whole world froze. Fear welled up inside him, and Anthony thought he would be sick. _No. No, no, no. No!_

“Anthony?”

The smaller Aesir shrank in on himself as he began to shake. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You weren’t supposed to find out. I know I can’t have you, I know that, and our friendship doesn’t need to change –”

Lips on his own, softer than he’d ever imagined, interrupted Anthony’s panicked babbling. Hands he’d only experienced touching him casually cupped his face gently between them as the body about which he’d long guiltily fantasized pressed him back against his drafting table. For a long moment, Anthony’s mind went blank before his body automatically responded and he sunk into the kiss with a fervent moan.

“Oh, Anthony,” Loki whispered softly when they parted for breath, remaining close enough his lips still brushing against the brunet’s, “I have loved you for years. You are kind, and clever, and brave, and creative; you are everything I could ever want. You are incredible, my darling, and I would have the realms know that you are mine, if you but would take me as your own in return.”

Distantly, Anthony registered the tears flowing down his cheeks as he stared into the eyes of the one he loved above all else and saw the same love reflected back at him. Loki gently brushed them away with his thumbs and pulled the shorter Aesir into another, far more gentle kiss.

“I had never thought to hope that you could love me in return,” the Prince admitted, still keeping their eyes locked on each other, “until my Mother insisted it. If she was wrong, tell me quickly, and I will never begrudge you your feelings. But if she was right, I beg of you to put me out of my misery and let me have the one thing I have longed for more than any other.”

It took a few moments for Anthony to gather the ability to speak, but when he did, he meant it more than anything else he had ever said.

“My Prince, I have been, and shall always be, yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that is where my musings on Thor led.
> 
> It took longer than anticipated to get this posted, and is a bit shorter than I thought it would be, mostly because oh my gosh, my sister's boyfriend is coming to town, the house must look _perfect_. (AKA, my mother wanted my bathroom to be spotless)


End file.
